Multiverse Crumble
by Bluebell67
Summary: This is a prophecy of things that are gonna be. Space and Time trapped in rhyme. Chaos comes while everyone was on Hellatus. It's the end of the multiverse as we know it, and it will be stopped by a curse. All of these words shall come to pass. Tacos, bananas, present, future, last.
1. Chapter 1

Sam watched the bullet speed toward him as if in slow motion. It was aimed right at his head, flying faster than he thought it would. He would barely get a second to think before it hit him, his eyes wide open, tears forming. Suddenly, it was gone. The bullet. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and suddenly he was lifted off of his feet. The floor was gone and a young man in a red costume was carrying Sam like a rag doll.

"Wha-"

"Hey- I'm Barry. I was sent to get you. Something is happening. It involves all worlds- every world. There is a rep for each world. You were chosen for yours." Barry said quickly. Suddenly, they were in a vortex of swirling color. "You're Sam Winchester, the last living heir to the American Men of Letters and the Campbell Clan, and also one of God's chosen. I'm the fastest man alive."

They broke through the vortex and the metahuman slid on his feet to a stop. They were inside some sort of airplane hanger. A 60s red car sat in the middle, shining in the late afternoon sun. It had just been night back in Kansas. But Sam had a feeling he wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"Hey everybody! Our last arrival is here!" Barry said. A few people were standing there.

"Phil Coulson." One man said, sticking out his hand for Sam to shake. "I don't really believe in the paranormal, but I guess this event is all hands on deck."

"I'm the Doctor." A grey haired misfit type said, wearing a Pink Floyd shirt and a suit. He didn't shake hands with Sam.

"Clarke." Clarke simply said.

"Percy." A teenager said.

"Hermione Granger." A woman with curly hair said. She was wearing white robes and held some books by her side. She stuck out her hand and shook Sam's hand hard, with an excited and studying look on her face. A female- brown hair, olive skin- was wild eyed and was being cooled down by a girl in a jumpsuit whose name tag read 'Daisy'.

"Wait- are you a shadowhunter?" A girl with carrot orange hair asked.

"Are you a Watcher?" A blond asked.

"Have you really met the creator of your universe? What was it like?"

"Where is Peeta?! Where am I?! IS THIS THE CAPITAL?!"

"Mack, I need help- bringing Katniss was a bad idea- repeat BAD IDEA."

"How did we get here? How fast can you run? What sort of alien are you?"

"I can't get reception here. Can someone page me to Scully?"

"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" The arrow yelled. Everyone went silent. "Okay- Barry, say your thing."

"Hello. I'm Barry. I'm sorry that we pulled you all without warning from your universes and brought you here, but I need you all to listen. We have a multiverse problem. We haven't had a meeting about the multiverse ever, but recently, I got a list of people from an anonymous being that said we had to unite or die. Something is coming. It's got different names in all of your universes. To Sam, I think it's called The Empty."

"But The Empty is a place, but a being."

"Well, not everyone agrees. To us, the super heroes, the Doctor, and the others, it's the end of all universes. And to the rest, it may be known as the first being, Chaos."

Percy sighed. "Apollo got a prophecy from the thingy of trees. Can you read it?"

"Yeah." Nico shrugged. He must have memorized it. " _This is a prophecy of things that are gonna be. Space and Time trapped in rhyme. Chaos comes while everyone was on Hellatus. It's the end of the multiverse as we know it, and it will be stopped by a curse. All of these words shall come to pass. Tacos, bananas, present, future, last."_

"In other words," Percy said. "We're screwed."


	2. Chapter 2

"Humans greatly disturb me." Sherlock muttered as he scrolled down Watson's blog comments, deleting the ones he didn't like. Sheer ignorance of science, logic, and love, not that Sherlock understood how to portray those emotions. Sherlock had vanished from the crowd of do-gooders and needed some peace. Too many beings in one room.

He was new to this whole thing, and his entire universe had been tipped upside down. How do you solve cases when ghosts could be the precipitators? There would be no trace evidence, no way to discover which ghost committed murder.

"Hello… have you wandered off?" An English girl asked.

"What?" Sherlock looked up to see a girl who looked strikingly like Molly, in a lab coat and safety glasses.

"My name is Simmons. Who're you?" She asked.

"That doesn't matter. Do you have a lab? Can you show me?"

"Yes. Sure."

"The name is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said, jumping up. "May you show me the way?"

"S-Sherlock Holmes?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. Are you going to lead me to the lab?"

"Alright- yes. Okay. Just taking Sherlock Holmes to the lab. Everything is fine. Can't wait to tell Fitz." She muttered.

"Agent Simmons- where are you going? Is that Sherlock?" Nico asked.

"Hey. I'm really confused. Can you explain what is going on here?" Asked a brown haired anthropologist leading Doctor Reid and a psychic detective.

"This group is too large. How can we work as a team when there are too many people?" Someone asked.

"I don't know." Simmons sighed. "I have no idea what's going on. From what I heard, there was a prophecy and it said that we had to find at least one person from every single parallel universe in order to stop whatever is happening."

"I didn't hear that." Reid said. "And I've memorized the entire Bible."

"Sam's brother-in-law can do that." Sherlock said.

"I have a brother-in-la… he's not my brother in law!" Sam exclaimed, joining the group of people in the hallway.

"So, do you have bones for me to examine?" Brennan asked.

"Do you need a profile?" Reid questioned.

"Can someone get a trank?" Skye yelled. "This was the worst idea ever! WHY HERE?!"

Simmons turned away from the crowd and found the lab, her group trailing behind her. She sighed, looking up at them. "I don't think SHIELD is big enough to hold everyone here. We have hundreds and hundreds of you guys running around and we don't have enough rooms."

"We could move half to the hospital in my universe." Sherlock suggested, but Simmons turned his idea down.

"We need to be together. It's just that Barry can't spend more than a few seconds in each universe, and one of our Quicksilvers is gone… so we couldn't warn you all or get your belongings or… Barry looks so tired. He can't make another jump, so now we aren't sure that we can send you all back." Simmons looked away. "Please don't tell the others. We don't need more panicking. Especially not from Katniss."

"Honestly, I don't want to go back." Sam muttered.

"Sam..." The Doctor with the scottish accent sighed. "Sam. You have to go home. I've been to your universe before and I can tell you that there are fixed points- things in these universes that can never change, cannot be avoided. There is a fixed point in your future and I promise you that you will not want to miss it."

Sam was caught speechless for a minute. Harry slid behind a computer and started tapping on the keys like he hadn't seen one before. The computer made an indignant noise back and him and he backed away. There was an awkward pause and no one knew what to do.

Harry was in a sleeping bag. It reminded him of when his godfather had entered Hogwarts. As of then, they thought Sirius was a criminal. They all slept in the Great Hall that night and this was no different, except that they were in an airplane bunker of a secret organization with possibly hundreds of people from different universes. He could hear a girl complaining to an agent of SHIELD that she wanted to see her Vampire husband and Harry wondered in what universe that would actually happen. The agents were walking through, checking on everyone and making sure they were alright. Katniss had finally calmed down and was sleeping not far away.

Harry couldn't blame her for being so scared. She had been through traumatic events and she was suddenly ripped out of her bittersweet ending into a bunker filled with different people… aliens, humans, angels, demons, inhumans. Harry could only think of his children, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. How long would it take them to put out a missing person's file? How long would it take people to realize that the lesser knowns were gone? Sam could only count on Castiel, as the others wouldn't know to look and they discovered that his brother had died. Annabeth would probably be searching everywhere, just like when Percy vanished the last time. No one would be looking for the Doctor.

Harry was pulled out of his train of thought as the ground under him started shaking. Maybe it was an earthquake. No… it couldn't be an earthquake. Harry stood up, looking around, his sleeping bag falling to the floor. He woke up the person closest to him. She looked up, groggy and confused.

"Do you know what's happening?" Harry asked. She shook her head, brown curls messy. She was still wearing makeup, probably because she had no time to clean it off. She grabbed her glasses- one of the frames was cracked now- and she put them on, standing up next to Harry.

"Are you Harry Potter?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Harry replied quietly.

"..impact tremors…" Someone muttered in their sleep. "...uh oh… T-Rex…"

Sounds like a shotgun rose, cracks in the walls. The ceiling fell in. It wasn't a T-Rex.

It was worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Alarms rang, flashing red lights. People ran around, running into each other, many panicked. Harry Potter was caught in the middle of the crowd, who were pushing each other to find safety, or take up arms like heroes would do. Not a single person in the crowd seemed to actually know what to do, or what had happened. A man with bowl cut hair and weird eyebrows was monitoring the ground with a little machine. He seemed to be one of the only calm people around. Harry fought his way to the man through the din of sacred multiverse humanoids.

"What's happening?" Harry yelled. Before he could get an answer, he was knocked to the ground by some blond teacher in a tracksuit. He hit his head on the concrete and instantly forgot what type of spell would fix his injury. Thankfully, the alien Doctor helped him up, and pushed through the crowd to the lab. The rest of the hallway was filled with debris.

Barry Allen was sitting on a table, Coulson and Sherlock fighting, and Sam Winchester was really confused. Nico Di Angelo had a bandage wrapped around his head. Simmons and Fitz were trying to help.

"We just don't get this type of seismic activity here! And Daisy is badly injured. She could probably have caused this but she wouldn't!" Fitz yelled.

"Wasn't she just robbing banks or something?"

"She wouldn't try to kill a bunch of people who're trying to help save the universe!"

"Multiverse." Sherlock corrected. "I agree. A young hero like her would not try to kill hundreds of people who are trying to make sure what is left of the people she loves don't die."

"Then someone would have to be just as powerful as her, with the same abilities."

"You think it was one of us!"

"No- yes! Remember how scared Katniss looked when she got here? What if they acted out of fear? We have to find out who did this!"

"It would take way too long to compile a list of every single person here and their powers!" Simmons sighed. "What if it was an accident?"

"It can't be-"

"Okay, we have to stop arguing and move this forward. Who would want us all dead or injured? Someone who would have the ability and the power to get here?"

"Lucifer." Sam suggested.

"I'm right here, you jerk!" Lucifer from Los Angeles complained.

"Voldemort."

"Loki."

" _Moriarty."_

"What if it was Chaos?" Percy asked. "You know… the reason why we're here?"

"Go eat a pizza." Sherlock snapped. "What if it was Chaos? Great idea, Sherlock. How do we stop chaos? Well, John, I HAVE NO IDEA!"

"Holmes, calm down."

"We're heroes. We'll destroy chaos as a team, assembled!"

"Most of us are retired." Someone muttered. There was an awkward silence.

"A lot of people are hurt. Only the few of us right here are able to fight. If this is anything like trying to destroy the Darkness, it'll be hard and a lot of people are going to get left behind." Sam Winchester said quietly.

"So, what do we know about Chaos?" Percy asked.

"This was a warning shot." Sherlock answered.

"The Darkness, God, Ouranos, and Gaea were all created because of it." Nico joined in.

"This will be the biggest thing any of us have fought. Sam, Percy, and… Doctor, how did you beat the Darkness, Gaea, and what do think we should do?"

"Well, uh…" Percy started awkwardly, "My nose started bleeding… then Leo Valdez took his giant bronze dragon and lifted her into the air. We gave her everything we had, Piper used her magic voice… then we got her back to sleep and scattered her remains… then Leo died and we hope she won't come back."

"Too bad about Leo."

"Oh, no, he's alive." Percy said.

"Okay, Sam?"

"We tried to destroy the Darkness using the combined power of pretty much everyone who would work with us, and we failed, so my brother went and blew her up with a soul bomb. Both he and God didn't make it."

"You actually believed that?" Sherlock laughed. He smiled faded. "What? It's ridiculous. It's pretty clear that is not what happened. Did you actually see-"

"What do you think, Doctor? Since, you're the most experienced of us all."

"I have a plan. Let's assemble everything we have and go find Chaos."

"And….?"

"Make up a plan there!"

"You know some of us have families and friends to get back to! It's not like you gave us a choice to be here! No warning, you just took us out of our lives with no time to get ready or think and now you're telling us to make a plan to defeat something that we didn't even know existed, or could even believe! Yesterday, I thought that Sherlock Holmes was a book series and that Doctor Who was some BBC show that my kids liked to watch! And I didn't know that God existed!" Harry told them.

"Was that supposed to be a rally speech? 'Cause that was terrible."

"God doesn't exist in every universe, just like you." The Doctor said, happy to finally have something knowledgeable to say.

"I'm tired of standing here and talking." Coulson sighed. "Let's get moving. Simmons, you get online with Felicity, Garcia, Charlie, Annabeth, and Rowena to see what you can do with that prophecy Nico read to us. We've made links to certain universes, but not all of them are working. We'll tell who we can reach that you're okay. Sorry, Mr. Potter, but we couldn't connect to your world. This link will only last for a while and we can't have visitation hours. So, team, where do we find Chaos?"


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to find chaos is difficult when it's all around you. Most people were seriously confused, because there were thousands of them. They get mixed and muddled and half the time you forget who's there and who isn't. Sam Winchester (Who still is frozen in time), The Doctor, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Sherlock Holmes, Green Arrow, Buffy, and Coulson went to a hotel. Sam marveled about how clean it was, while Sherlock inspected the rooms for bombs.

"What do we know about Chaos?"

"It's powerful."

"Yeah. Powerfully annoying." Buffy muttered.

"So how do we stop it?"

"I have no idea. I just want space to think." Buffy said. "Usually I team up with only three to six-ish people. Not a couple thousand."

"Barry just targeted himself and ran." Arrow said. "He found everyone he could."

"What if all of this is overblown? What if it's no big deal?"

"We'd know if it wasn't a big deal."

"I agree with the vigilante. The universe is afraid. I can feel it." The Doctor said, pressing one of his ears to the bed. Buffy scooted further away from him.

"Well, we have a prophecy. That has to mean something." Buffy said. "Okay. What is it again?"

"This is a prophecy of things that are gonna be. Space and Time trapped in rhyme. Chaos comes while everyone was on Hellatus. It's the end of the multiverse as we know it, and it will be stopped by a curse. All of these words shall come to pass. Tacos, bananas, present, future, last." Percy recited.

"What does that even mean?"

"Uh… guys." Buffy said. Everyone looked at her. She held up a banana. The Doctor pulled a banana out of his coat. Sam picked up a basket of bananas that was sitting on the mini fridge. "I think tacos already happened."

"We have to get in the TARDIS." The Doctor said, almost in a trance. They all rushed into the blue box, the Doctor entering last. He looked back just as the wall cracked, the room abruptly shaking. Light broke through the cracks.

"It's nighttime. That's impossible."

"What the-"

The Doctor slammed the door shut, running to the TARDIS. They took off, the whining engine echoing as the room fell away. For a few seconds, the TARDIS slipped, everyone going up an inch into the air as the TARDIS fell into open space. WIth a sudden burst, it flew upward. There was a crack. Sherlock broke his leg coming back down. Coulson fell into the stairs, and Oliver lost his footing. The TARDIS shook, flying into the unknown.


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS landed as soon as possible, bumping on the way down. She toppled over, landing on her side. Everyone was shaken up.

"Ow." Sherlock moaned. "I should remember how to fix this."

"Sam, there's a first aid kit. You can take care of him."

"Is Coulson okay?"

"I'm the man of steel." Coulson joked, which made Arrow roll his eyes. Harry stood up. He and the Doctor were the least hurt. Percy had managed to fall out the doors. He was lying outside, just visible. Harry walked over to him, to make sure that he wasn't hurt as bad as Sherlock.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Owwww." Percy moaned.

"Can I help you?"

"What?"

"Can I use magic to heal your ankle?"

"Sure." Percy said. Harry did the spell like Hermione had taught him. As soon as Percy's ankle was healed, he jumped up. "Thanks. Where are we?"

Harry looked around, unsure. "Uhhh… I think we're in New York."

"This isn't New York. I live in New York. Everything is weird."

"We traveled in time." Harry said. He stared at a booth selling magazines. "To the 20s."

"Annabeth is gonna kill me." Percy said, facepalming himself. Harry looked around.

"I've heard a story about New York back now. Hermione used to read the author sections in our textbooks. She said that one of the authors was here, at this time. He knew Dumbledore."

A small black cat ran by them. Harry eyed it, knowing that it was an animagus.

"Hey kitty!" Percy said warily. He was right to be wary, because the cat turned into a young woman. Her long, curly hair reached her elbows, her face dirty, along with her blue dress.

"My name isn't kitty. And I'm not from this time period either."

"What?"

"I need your help, and your time machine."

"Where- and when- are you from?"

"Lawrence, Kansas. 2017." She replied.

"That's where Sam lives."

"No. He lives in Lebanon, apparently."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, we'll have to ask our captain." Percy said. "Come along."

He turned around to see the TARDIS, but it was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"This doesn't line up with the prophecy. Tacos, Bananas, Present, Future, Last." Percy said. "When did the tacos happen? We should be in the present, right now, not in the 20s. And it never said anything about us getting stuck here."

"The Doctor may have just accidentally put on the cloaking device. We didn't hear him leave."

"You think they're still here?"

Meanwhile, Sherlock was swimming. He had fallen into the swimming pool. He and Sam were just looking for the first aid, and the TARDIS shook and turned over, making cloister bells ring. Sherlock had ended up in a swimming pool with his large coat still on. He looked around for Sam, and saw him down below. Sherlock panicked, ignoring his pain. He took a deep breath and dove in. His head burned, and he knew that he had exactly eight seconds left to get Sam before he would need to breath. He grabbed Sam, lifting him up to the surface. Sherlock swum up, every kick shooting pain into his body. Sam gasped for air.

"Remind the Doctor that he should keep the pool doors shut."

The Doctor himself was banging on the consul, trying anything to turn the TARDIS around, but she was fleeing in terror. It may have just been the large weeping angel presence in New York, but the TARDIS did not want to go back. She would go anywhere but there. Sherlock and Sam walked back into the consul room, wrapped in blue blankets, Sherlock with crutches. Buffy, Coulson, and Arrow sat on the stairs, unsure of how to be helpful as the Doctor kicked the consul, then pulled his foot back.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" He cried, then sat down, too tired to continue doing that.

"So we can't go back for them?"

"Not unless we figure out what bothered her." The Doctor said. "We can go about twenty years before that, live out twenty years, then meet them when they land for the first time, or we can try again later."

"I hope they're okay."

"Me too."


End file.
